dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Dragon
The evil dragons, known as Shadow Dragons (影龍; Kage Ryuu) are evil beings created by the overuse of the Dragon Balls over the series and are the final 7 antagonists of the Dragon Ball series. The fight against the Shadow Dragons comprises the Shadow Dragon Saga. The Shadow Dragons are: Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, Naturon Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Eis Shenron and Syn Shenron, who becomes Omega Shenron after absorbing the other 6 Shadow Dragons' Dragon Balls. They are eventually all defeated by Goku, except Nouva Shenron, who was killed by Omega Shenron. Of the seven, only Nuova, Eis and Syn Shenron have martial arts skills which pose a serious challenge to Goku. Nuova Shenron is believed to have the least negative energy of the Shadow Dragons, due to his morals and the wish that creates him. While most of the other dragons were made by very selfless wishes, Nuova is created by a very selfish wish made by King Piccolo, who he wishes for his youth and power to be restored. Wishes and personalities All of the dragons' personalities are inversely proportional to those of the wishes that created them (whether they were selfish or selfless). They also bear a direct relation to their time in the manga (comical or dark). Their power levels are also directly proportional to the strength of the wishes used to give them life. Haze Shenron is the most comical of the Shadow Dragons, and is created by a wish that takes place in the the early half of Dragon Ball's Fortuneteller Baba Saga, a very comical anime in and of itself. The wish that creates him revives only one person (Bora), and so the wish uses relatively little power, leading Haze to be the weakest of the Shadow Dragons. Rage Shenron is the second strongest of the Shadow Dragons, and is created by the wish that revives Goku after he sacrifices himself to kill Raditz (only one person is affected directly, but it is designed to save everyone from the Saiyans). Rage is relatively dark compared to Haze or Oceanus, but is created in Dragon Ball Z, which is considered a much darker anime than Dragon Ball. Oceanus Shenron is the second most comical dragon, and is created in a time when the series is still very comical (specifically, the Emperor Pilaf Saga). She is both good (in that she provides free fish to the townfolk, and it was only the townsfolk, not Oceanus, that abuses their new-found laziness) and bad (in that she uses several dirty tactics to try and defeat Goku), and is created with a wish which is neither completely good, nor completely evil (Oolong's purpose for making the wish is to save the world from Pilaf, but the content of the wish is rather perverse). Naturon Shenron is the darkest of the first four dragons, and is created in a very dark time in Dragon Ball Z. He uses very evil tactics (such as using Pan as a human shield), which corresponds to the selfless wish to revive Majin Vegeta's victims in the Fusion Saga. Nuova Shenron is created by King Piccolo's wish for eternal youth, which is undeniably selfish, and as such, is the most noble and honorable of the Shadow Dragons. He is very serious, as the King Piccolo Saga is a very dark and serious time in the Dragon Ball anime. Eis Shenron is among the dirtiest of all the Shadow Dragons (he uses both Pan and Nouva as shields to protect himself), and is created by a wish that is made so that, of all people, a mass murderer could get a second chance, arguably making it the most selfless wish made. Syn Shenron is created by the wish that most likely revived the most victims, since one can only reasonably assume that others besides the Namekians were killed by Frieza and his henchmen in the preceding year. Therefore, just as Haze (being created by a single person's revival) is the weakest, Syn (created by the most people's revival) is the strongest. Category:Characters